


Nighttime Fears

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, another tumblr req !!, bummed me out 2 write :c but here it is omg !!, this 1 is rlly sad heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus wakes up after a nightmare





	Nighttime Fears

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil smthn 4 a tumblr req !! :0c ive wanted to write something like this for a while nd tht sounds rlly morbid omg but like ?? heck idk how 2 explain it but do u ever get Rlly Strong Feelins and u kind of, want 2 try nd write it out ?? like for example i wrote tht story of robbie nd sport at the pool where robbies afraid of water bc i was, kind of trying to convey how i feel at the pool?? if that makes any sense omg its kind of coping i suppose? but anyway srry for rambling omg heres this thing!!!

Robbie awoke and, for a short while, he only lay awake in confusion wondering who or what had jolted him from his rest. A trembling hand groped at his arm and, his bewilderment now mixed with a soft fear, he sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed.

Sportacus was sat next to him, his whole body shaking with a frightening force that made the mattress and even the frame of the bed tremble with him. His skin was pale and doughy, his eyes were wide and red-rimmed, sweat and tears covered his face in a thin layer and one hand desperately held onto Robbie’s arm while the other pawed at his own chest.

Robbie’s expression tightened in concern, and he turned his body fully towards the frightened elf. “Are you okay?” he asked. Sportacus’s eyes darted back and forth between Robbie’s, a blue, intelligent blur of sheer panic.

“I… feel funny,” he said, his voice choked with sobs. “It’s… hard to breathe. My skin burns. I’m… I’m so scared, Robbie.”

Robbie suddenly felt like crying himself, but he knew he couldn’t. “You’re alright, Sportacus,” he said gently, moving to embrace the elf. Sportacus immediately burrowed between Robbie’s arms as if contact with his tall partner would bring an immediate, miraculous relief.

“Something is… coming, Robbie,” he murmured, feeling like a cornered animal in the dimly-lit room.

“There’s nothing, Sportacus, you’re okay, we’re okay,” Robbie cooed smoothly, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on his partner’s forehead. Sportacus moved forward, sitting up slightly in Robbie’s embrace.

“Is your lair empty? Is the door locked. I’m- I’m sorry. Someone’s here. I’m going to pass out I’m going to fall I’m going to choke we have to-” he latched onto Robbie’s thin body and tugged him towards the door. “We have to go. We have to get out of here, right now.”

“Ok, where do you want to go, Sportacus?” Robbie asked patiently and slowly, moving his arms and following as Sportacus stumbled out of bed and towards the hallway.

“The… bathroom,” Sportacus told him. Robbie grabbed a blanket from the bed and moved across the hallway with the elf who ushered him into the restroom, and then shut and locked the door behind them. Sportacus immediately sat on the tile floor and put his hands on his head, and Robbie kneeled by him and gently draped the blanket over the elf’s quivering shoulders before sitting himself across from him.

“Do you need anything?” Robbie asked.

“You. Safe. With me.”

Robbie smiled sadly. “We’re not in any danger, even if it feels scary,” he tried, “It’s just me and you.”

Sportacus shook his head. “I love you more than anything… I’m not taking any chances.”

“We’ll stay here then, if you want.”

Sportacus only nodded in response, and slid forward to lean on Robbie and watch the door with wide eyes. They were still in this odd embrace for a long time.


End file.
